My little angel yuuta
by inuwolfram
Summary: Mizuki:a business man who'll make anything to win in life.Yuuta:the guardian angel sent to watch over and judge his last three months of life and decide if he's Heaven material or goes straight to Hell.This is an AU that it is not an AU…why? read to find
1. Chapter 1

Resume: Mizuki: a business man who'll make anything to win in life. Yuuta: the guardian angel sent to watch over and judge his last three months of life and decide if he's Heaven material or goes straight to Hell.

But what happens when the laws of angels are broken? When the human is able to see the angel and interact with him?

This is an AU that it is not an AU… why? Read to find out.

Chapter one - Yuuta's mission.

"Yuuta kun, so… do you feel refreshed after your rest?" said the archangel, with his honey voice behind Yuuta. The young angel jumped from his cloud, turning and bowing to the oldest angel.

"I am terribly sorry, your highness." He asked, with his face red "I was right about to meet you sir… I just fell asleep for a moment."

He bowed again.

"It won't happen again sir!!!" he shouted in a panic voice.

"Oh, Yuuta… there is no need for such ruckus." The angel smiled with kindness. Yuuta knew very well the archangel, has it had been him who had given him his wings and took care of Yuuta while he was still a newbie angel. He up looked the archangel and had the biggest respect on him that anyone else. Although he wasn't the only one to respect his highness, many angels admired the archangel because of his perfection, his kindness was only compare by his looks, the archangel was the expression of beauty itself. His brown, silk, by his shoulders hair moved in the wind, showing his white smooth skin and his gorgeous sky colour eyes, he was a male angel, but he was more beautiful that any girl.

Yuuta had grey, big and vivid eyes, his hair was brown and short, his white skin made a match with his white robes of a small position angel. But still Yuuta lived a happy life as guardian angel, he hopped to become someday as respectful and rightful as the archangel, living with his goal in mind. Unfortunately he sometimes felt asleep on his job brakes.

"Well, since you finished your job, I received another one that might be perfect for you." The archangel smiled.

"If your highness says so…" Yuuta said with respect.

"This one will be a test of you, and might high up your status. Although it's "those type" of jobs that you hate… But I don't think that you will have any trouble with him."

Yuuta looked at the serious face of the archangel, and understood right away what was the job.

"I don't think that I have the matureness to deal with judgements… It would be better if his highness found someone…"

"I already told them that you had accepted." The oldest angel said, calmly, leaving Yuuta with his mouth open in shock.

"What? How could you…"

"I don't know why I did it… But when I looked at the target I felt a wave that it has to be you." The archangel looked to Yuuta in the eyes, as an archangel, he had a sensitivity in the ways of the fate that the normal angels didn't had. But this was the first time that Yuuta had heard a premonition regarding an angel.

Many angels believed in Fate and in the Destiny, but Yuuta was not one of them, He felt that the angels shouldn't interfere the way they did with the mortal world, his opinions made him after 50 years still be in the same position that he assumed once he became a guardian angel, the lowest ranking in heaven, aside of the "resting souls" that were the new souls that were resting of the life after their deaths.

But Yuuta liked his job as a guardian angel, he had the job to protect the lives and watch over the mortal world when he had a target. But because of his beliefs he had more than once only gave his supporting presence to the target, not influencing at all in the actions of the human. Which made him be considered a "bad guardian angel" in heaven.

The job that the archangel had given to him, a "judgement work", was a job that made an angel study a human that was about to die, to see if his heart was worth of being save or not. Normally was when it was a person that did mean things but had a complicated soul, so the "World Watcher" needed more information of it, and requested a second opinion from an angel.

But it was a stressing job, because the target was scheduled to die.

"You know that I hate these kind of jobs." Yuuta said, while walking to the double door that lead to the mortal world, the "Gate".

"I know… but…" the archangel said, but Yuuta finished his sentence.

"you felt that it had to be me… right." Yuuta concluded with a bored face "as much as I respect you, your highness, I am not able of believing in such a thing as "fateful encounters". No angel as the right to toy with a human life."

They walked in silence until the "Gate", the arch angel opened the big wooden door.

"But anyway, I have to do it right?" Yuuta smiled to his superior "Just to know… How many years thus he has left?"

"He has three months." The archangel started to close the door.

"THREE MONTHS!! HOW THE HELL AM I TO GET TO KNOW HIM IN THREE MONTHS?" Shouted Yuuta, but the gate had been closed and he was being pulled by the gravity of the human world.

"This is unfair!!!" he shouted as he let his soul being carried away.

Yuuta was flying towards a small flashing red light that was positioning his target.

'_I can't believe that the archangel did this to me! How can I know if a soul is good or not in three moths?? I cannot judge a soul in such a small time… Damn I can't even judge a soul if I had three years...'_

He came to the place were the light was, under it he had an 11 flour building, with every corridor full of workers.

"I can't even find the stupid target!!" he shouted to the red light that was fading in his front "You cannot expect me to find the target in there!!"

"I am sorry…" the red light spoke "but there is something blocking the search wave. I cannot help you anymore."

The light disappeared in the air, leaving Yuuta with a desperate look towards the building.

"What in heaven did I do to deserve this!!" he shouted towards the sky, but no responses came.

He flew to the ceiling of the building, landing on one of his sides, with a view to the street above.

'_It belongs to a medium company that it's starting to have some luxuries.'_ Yuuta was searching the angel's network trying to figure out the various people that were in the building. _'Maybe I can this Mizuki Hajime in the company data…'_

But a sudden voice shouted from his behind.

"Don't do it!!" a voice shouted, Yuuta's turned and saw a guy stretching his hand towards his direction. He looked both ways to see if there was someone next to him… But he was the only one in the arm direction.

'_That's strange… Who is he talking to?_' Yuuta though, looking at the young guy. It looked like a healthy twenty years old businessman, he had curly hair with purple reflexes, dark blue eyes that looked concerned, was wearing a blue suit that matched his grey tie and white shirt.

'_Probably just a freaked out guy, no need to concern…'_ Yuuta turned again to the street to not be distracted by the human that had appeared. But the human shouted again as he did.

"Don't you dare to jump! The last thing that I need now is my company on the news because a stupid brat thinks that his carnival wings can fly."

Yuuta turned in shock.

'_He cannot possibly be talking about me… It's… a human cannot see an angel.'_ His mind thought in panic _'But, he talked about a boy with wings…'_

Yuuta looked again in every direction, trying to see another boy with wings.

But he was the only one there.

The guy was getting closer to him. Walking slowly towards Yuuta, that was looking at him with a more palid face than usual.

'_It's impossible.'_

"Hum… Can you see me?" Yuuta asked, feeling an idiot for even test the possibility of it.

The man blinked, coming even closer.

Yuuta smiled.

'_I am really an idiot… has if this human could really see meEE...'_ Yuuta was grabbed by the businessman, pulling him from the bottom of the roof. His eyes were fully open in panic.

"NOO!! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE, YOU ARE NOT SUPOSE TO SEE ME!! YOU CANNOT TOUCH MY BODY!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" Yuuta shouted in panic, moving his arms and legs trying to release himself from the arms of the other guy.

"Stop moving!! I am saving your life you fucking little brat!" the human complained, but Yuuta punched him on the face, making him go backwards. He let go the angel that ran a few meters of distance afraid of the retaliations of the human.

But the businessman only massaged his cheek were it had been punched.

Yuuta looked to the human, his breathing was accelerated, he forced himself to take a deep breath.

When he was a little calmer, Yuuta decided that was best to talk to the stranger.

"Can you… really see me?" he asked, to his surprise the unknown guy looked at him as if he had asked the dumbest thing on earth.

"Of course I can see you! What do you think? You are the invisible brat or something." the stranger answered, with an annoyed face.

"Hum… you are not supposed to see me." Yuuta mumbled.

"Oh, ok… I get it…" the human laughed without a drop of amusement in his face "You are a mentally disturbed kid or something?"

"No… I am… an angel…" Yuuta walked to the stranger "Please, sir… I know it's strange, but you are not supposed to see me…"

"Hum… some mental institution runway?" the human touched his hair, playing with it as he though about possible explanations about the boy with wings that was at his front… not even considering what the other had said.

"Will you listen to me" Yuuta said, beginning to loose patience "I can prove to you that I am the real thing!"

"Yeah, right… sorry kid, I don't like to play the pretending game…"

Yuuta's wings flapped, as he flown towards the stranger. To his surprise, instead of be surprised, he looked at his surroundings.

"Oh, you think that a petty trick can fool me?" The human laughed "This must be a stupid joke of someone with a big imagination… were is the robe?"

Yuuta became completely red, as the human started to touch him, looking for a robe, his shock was too great that he wasn't able to react to it.

The stranger's face became more serious has he wasn't finding anything.

"Where the hell…" his hand went to Yuuta's legs.

That had been too much for the angel. He slapped the businessman in the face.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING!!" he shouted as he gained high, the human fell on his knees, it was impossible that there was a robe at that high, the angel made three mortals and changed directions rapidly. Stopping at the shocked human front.

"Do you believe in me now?" Yuuta asked to the fully opened blue eyes.

"This is… impossible…" the human mumbled.

"Yes it is… you are not supposed to see me." Yuuta added, taking a little joy of the panicked face of the man that he had took so much time to convince.

"You are not… I must be dreaming." Yuuta laughed at the slap that the man gave in his own face.

"It is not a dream… but it's not possible either…" Yuuta made a serious and pondered face "So try to cooperate okay…"

The man looked at the angel and bounced his head in agreement.

"Now… can you take me to someplace where we can talk in private…"

He took the angel down of the roof by the back stairs… Trying to go to his office, on the 11th floor, without meeting anyone.

'_I can't believe this is happening!' _the human looked to the boy with wings, next to him _'This is insane! But I am sure that I didn't drink…'_

He opened the door, there was three employs in the hallway.

'_Great, now this is going to spread in my office that I am into kids now.' _ The human though sadly. He was about to open the door to the angel pass but…

Yuuta went right next to him, passing thru the wall.

The human didn't move a muscle, staring with an idiotic look to the angel, with the door open.

A female employ passed by him, thanking him for opening the door for her, he stared at her.

"Hum… I can explain this" the human started, but the employ looked at him with a funny look.

"What are you talking about, sir?" the female asked, confuse.

"Hum? Can't you see… it?" the human pointed to Yuuta that mumbled "Now he calls me a thing…"

"What is it that I am supposed to see? Is there something on the wall?" The employ asked to his superior.

"I told you, I am not supposed to be seen by humans…" Explained Yuuta "You don't need to concern about others seeing me, this is weird enough for you to see me..."

"Are you ok, Mr. Mizuki san?" the employ asked to Mizuki, receiving a desperate look in his dark blue eyes.

"Oh, nothing… I am just a little tired… I will just rest a little in my office, make sure that nobody disturbs me." He concluded, walking toward his office, the last door of the hallway.

"Okay sir." The employ responded before Mizuki disappeared behind the door.

Yuuta passed once again by the wall. He had a concern look in his young face. He looked to the human.

"What is your full name?"

"Hajime Mizuki." Answered Mizuki.

"Oh no! This is more serious that I thought!" Yuuta scratched his head, nervously "You are my target!"

"Target?" Mizuki looked to Yuuta with suspicion "What do you mean with target?"

"… argg, it slipped…" Yuuta looked to Mizuki nervously "I… am not suppose to tell you about your death…"

"Death!?" Mizuki opened his eyes to the full, approaching Yuuta "Am I gonna die?"

Yuuta was in panic, he had said too much, but now he had to tell everything, Mizuki was looking directly at him.

'_Even if I escape I have to stay with him to complete the mission…Well, this is going to be a shock…'_

Yuuta cleared his throat.

"I am a guardian angel from heaven, sent to earth to help the "World Watcher" to make concerning if your soul is worth saving or not… You have three months of life starting for today… I know this must be damaging news for you as a human, but…" Yuuta looked to Mizuki, thinking that the businessman would have probably a sorrowful, or panicked face by now.

But Mizuki was hearing, looking just a little surprised.

"Hum… I just said that you are going to die in three months…" Yuuta repeated, but Mizuki had the same expression.

"Okay…" Mizuki responded with the same face "Well, Everyone has to someday…"

Yuuta's face dropped in astonishment.

"Hum?? Aren't you sad or concerned?? Are you too shocked to react?"

"Hum…well, I am rather surprised. I wasn't expecting to die so soon, but everyone dies at some point, at least I will not have to be old and depend on people." Mizuki turned away, sitting on the chair, in front of his wooden varnished desk "At least I will die in healthy surroundings."

Yuuta was too shocked to speak. So Mizuki continued.

"Oh, and you said that your mission was to see if my soul can be saved or not... Well, no need for more trouble, I am definitely not heaven material." He smiled at the blasphemed look that Yuuta had "I am a cold and mean owner of the Mizuki's computers industry, I don't care who I smash to win in business and have no regrets about it. So you can already send the "reproved" letter to your boss of yours and save the trouble.

Yuuta finally started to move his lips, which were trembling from the human's speech.

"I… I can't do that!!" he shouted "I have to watch over you too see that for myself."

"I do not advise you to do it… You see, my business can be cruel sometimes, I fire employ's almost everyday and ruin a family life or two when I do it.

It's not something for a kid to see."

Mizuki turned of his computer, looking at the monitor, ignoring Yuuta's face looking at him in despair.

"I… I am not a kid! I… am a lot older than you!" he shouted, trying to gain Mizuki's attention. But the human continued to look at the monitor, tapping something on the keyboard with one hand, playing with his hair with another.

Yuuta's face became red of fury, he walked towards the computer and pressed the "off" button. Mizuki's face turned to the angel.

"Is there something else you wish to discuss?" his cold voice asked.

"Yes!! First of all: I am the one who will decide if your soul is good or not; second: How can you have such a relaxed face saying all those things about yourself! This is nuts! If you are such a bad guy, why don't you try to redeem yourself?"

"I am proud of being this way." Mizuki smiled evilly, curling even more his hair with his finger "The good guys always end their lives poor with a bunch of kids, trying to kid themselves that they have a happy filled life when the only thing that they have is a empty and sacrificed life for others. I choose to be different! I am a narcissist, I care only for myself and my well being, and I don't want to share the things that gave me such an effort to win with other person."

Yuuta had an even more furious face.

"Well, I don't believe in you!" he declared "There isn't a single soul that's only evil and there isn't a single soul that's completely pure! That's a part of being a human… I am gonna watch over you, I am gonna follow you 24 hours a day, seven days a week until you die… and although I don't know if I will vote for your salvation… I know that you, like any other human, has a good side!"

Yuuta ended the declaration of war to Mizuki, he had an accelerated breathing, and was completely red.

Mizuki laughed, but he had no teasing in it, smiling after it.

His smile was full of sadness making Yuuta believe even more in his own words.

'_He cannot possibly be all evil with a smile like that… It's too emotional for his description of himself.'_

Mizuki's hand went to Yuuta's pink cheek. With the same smile he asked:

"So… do you have a name Little angel?"

"Yuuta." The angel answered, his chest was getting hotter and his heart beat accelerated.

'_What is this that I am feeling?'_

"So, my dear Yuuta-kun, do me a favour…"

Yuuta looked to the businessman dark eyes.

"If I have to wear that kind of girly cloths in heaven, please send me to hell." Mizuki started to laugh happily of his own joke. Yuuta was even more red that he had been a few seconds ago.

"Why you!!!!" He shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay… just kidding. You don't have a sense of humour when you are an angel or something?"

"I have a sense of humour… But that wasn't funny!" Yuuta turned his face to Mizuki.

'_Second though… he is the incarnation of evil!!'_ he though in fury _'This is going to be the worst mission of all.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Mizuki's secrets

It has been a few days since Yuuta's had met his target, Hajime Mizuki. The businessman had spent all the days at his office.

As Yuuta predicted, Mizuki was a workaholic.

But that had been the only thing predictable about the guy.

The first shock at been the his transportation, has a healthy man, Yuuta spent most of the first day trying to guess which one of the cars in front of the building was the one the other owned. He was divided between the Mercedes and the BMW that were parked at the front of the office.

When they got out, he waited to see Mizuki stop in front of one of the cars.

And he did stop, at the Mercedes… to use the left mirror to arrange his hair. Continuing his walk after it.

Until he finally arrived to a small building of four floors

"What the? Don't have a car?" Yuuta asked to Mizuki, while he searched his home keys.

"Why would I? My house is right here." Mizuki answered, finally finding his key on his trousers.

"YOU live HERE." Repeated Yuuta, astonished, looking to the kind of old building that his target was entering "You are kidding, right?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Mizuki looked to Yuuta, extremely annoyed, while going up in the stairs to the second floor.

"Hum… weren't you supposed to be rich?"

"I am kind of, but I don't like spending money on things that I don't use." He justified "Besides, I live alone. I don't need a palace… and I hate seeing people going over my stuff, so I prefer a small house easy to clean."

Yuuta roll his eyes.

"You sure are a weird guy."

Mizuki tossed.

"Well, I am like I am.Don't like it, leave."

Yuuta looked down.

'_Has if I had a choice…'_

He opened the door to a small T2 apartment, his living room was connected with kitchen, and a small hallway that lead to two bedrooms, side by side. His decoration in the room was rather simple. Beside the real size poster of a man holding a tennis racket, he had a couple bed and a shelf where he had a lot of books…and some fluffy toy's.

"I suppose that angels don't need to sleep…" Mizuki commented, while taking off his tie, Yuuta was still seeing Mizuki's room, with an open mouth.

"I sure wasn't expecting this to be your room…" Yuuta's commented.

"You don't like it, you can leave."

"It's not that… but… it looks like a kid's room." Yuuta looked to Mizuki, expecting a cold answer.

But to his surprise, Mizuki looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, I always wanted to have my own room has a kid, so I suppose that when I finally had it, I ended decorating it with my childhood fantasy's.

Yuuta looked at the poster.

"You like tennis?"

"I am a fan since I was a child, I was a really ace back in the orphana…" Mizuki stopped the phrase.

"Hum… what were you about to say?" Yuuta asked interested.

"None of your business" Coldly responded the businessman, now without a tie and the coat.

"It's better for you to tell me… I can perfectly get to know your past though the "Angels Network", it has all the information of all the humans on the planet."

Mizuki looked to Yuuta with rather sad eyes, trying to look scary.

"Try it and I will make your life miserable."

Yuuta didn't search it, not because of the weak threat, but… there was something on those sad eyes that made him unable to, he became afraid of what the truth could reserve. So he decided not to think about it for the time.

"So, do you have any more hidden features?" Yuuta changed the subject, carefree putting his hands on the back of his head while floating around the other guy "Like a cat or maybe a crocodile in the closet."

"I am a good cooker for start." Mizuki smiled, going to the kitchen.

Yuuta as an angel didn't have the need to eat. So he just made company while the other guy ate. Mizuki revealed then a surprising feature on his personality, he was extremely curious guy.

"So… this angel's network thing… How does it work? Is it like the internet?" Mizuki spoke after Yuuta had answered his last question.

"Well, kinda like… But it's like our brains are the modem and the computer itself. I can access it at any moment." The angel gesticulated to better express himself, he had a happy face, liking a lot of the complete attention that he was getting from the companion.

"That would be something useful to have…" the human commented "What do you say? What to be my partner"

"No, no, no, no…" Yuuta repeated in a serious mode, not seeing the teasing look that Mizuki carried "I am not allowed to interfere in human's life like that…"

"Ohhh, toooo badddd…nfufu" Mizuki made an exaggeration in the disappointment, smiling with all his teeth's while massaging his chin, making Yuuta understand that the other guy had said it in a joke, turning red from his innocence.

"You really are a little pure angel… aren't you?" Mizuki smiled even more from the embarrassment reactions of the young angel.

'_I don't know why but I love to manipulate his emotions, he is so simple that makes easy to tease and turn his white cheeks in__to red ones.'_ Thought the young businessman while admiring his effect on the angel.

"No…" Yuuta turned his face away from the enjoyed smile that Mizuki had "If you keep teasing me I won't tell you anything anymore."

"Okay, okay…" Mizuki laughed, finishing his meal and leaning back on the chair, while leaving his chin and playing with his curly hair "Just tell me more about this network… like, can you communicate with the other angels also?"

The questions continued until night, Yuuta had to admit, it was enjoyable to talk to the human. Mizuki had a unique kind of way of thinking, maybe because of that that he was considerate a genius, but there were other unique characteristics, for example, his ability of detecting a standard in the other persons movements and create a counter measure, Yuuta had given up playing chest with the human because of that. But his main interest was discovered when they went to the side that had a small television and a video on the kitchen, where he programmed the video to record the scheduled matches of tennis, seeing the recorded video after work. Yuuta had never saw tennis, so after a while ended asking to Mizuki about the game that they were viewing for almost 20 minutes, to his surprise, the human gave a his first passionate reaction, stopping the tape, explaining the basic rules of tennis, after it continued watching his recorded match with the angel by his side.

"See that, that is the twist serve…" Mizuki explained the details of the attack to the angel, with enthusiasm.

The angel, at the beginning, didn't show a lot of excitement on the game, it looked stupid to him to put such efforts on catching a single ball with a racket. But after starting to assimilate the rules he slowly began to be interested.

At the end of the match, Yuuta understood the love of Mizuki by the game, and was his partner in addiction.

Those days passed in a flash. Yuuta loved when Mizuki went home, they often talked about tennis at dinner, and Yuuta's night normally ended with Mizuki falling asleep seeing the reviews of the games that gave after the "night journal" end.

But that day, the match was stopped at the pause button when Mizuki looked at the clock.

"Ops, it's 10 already." The businessman noticed, he went to fetch his jacket on the hallway, it seemed strange to see Mizuki in such a non formal cloths. Yuuta couldn't avoid laughing a little.

"Have to go…" Mizuki looked to Yuuta "Hum, maybe it would be better if you stayed."

"I have to follow you whenever you go… Why?"

"Well, let's just say that the place where I am going is not exactly the kind of place that an angel would want to go…"

Mizuki had got that right, Yuuta looked to the neon plate in front of the small bar. It had written:

"Strip Bar, the stranger" Yuuta read, he had his normally white face in a tomato colour. But Mizuki didn't made fun of it this time.

"You really don't have to come with me…"

Yuuta swallowed, he took a deep breath.

"I told, I will follow you to everywhere you go." He concluded, making a weak smile "I suppose that it will be… an experience…"

Mizuki opened the door, Yuuta saw a bunch of man, of many ages, drinking throughout a long balcony, that occupied the three walls of the squared sized establishment. At the center of the bar, there was upped floor, about seventy centimetres higher than the normal level, with three poles, forming an isosceles triangle with a lot of space between them.

Mizuki didn't sit on the balcony like Yuuta expected. Instead, he leaned at the left side of the door, and looked at the watch.

"It's time." He concluded.

There was a huge noise at the balcony, everyone seemed to be expecting the same thing that Mizuki. The three girls appeared and the ruckus began. The men shouted, towards the three girls wearing policemen uniform, with an extremely reduced miniskirt, walking towards the upped floor, where the dances began.

Mizuki stayed with a cool face towards the girls, Yuuta was feeling completely out of place. His eyes looked to Mizuki and the girls. He wasn't expecting to Mizuki to be interested in this kind of… shows.

And for some reason, this though was turning his stomach upside down.

'_Oh, please… He is a full grown man. How could I expect that working and seeing Tennis were his only things in life…He has probably a lot of girlfriends also.'_

Yuuta's started to feel tears on his eyes. He made an effort for them not to fall.

'_Why am I in… this mess...?'_ Yuuta putted his hand on his heart _'Why am I so sad… this is not… he is going to die in a few months anyway.'_

His tears began to fall, the reality that Mizuki was going to die had proven even more painful to Yuuta.

'_Stupid __tears…just go…away!'_

Then, a hand caught his shoulder, pulling him to a soft warm chest, strong arms surrounded his back, hugging him.

Yuuta looked above, his eyes were a little clouded with the tears and it was dark, but he knew perfectly the scent that the body carried.

"Mizuki san…" he voiced.

"Sincerely, if you are so weak in this kind of environment you should have said so, we could have waited outside." Mizuki talked, not looking to Yuuta's face "I don't even want to think about what is the vision of the other humans that are here… they must think that I am getting so excited that started to touch an imaginary person."

"Sorry… hum? What do you mean waiting outside?" Yuuta asked, he wasn't crying anymore.

"Oh, I am meeting a friend of mine that works here." He this time looked to Yuuta's face, laughing "What, don't tell me that you though that I fancied this kind of place?"

Yuuta hid his face on the other guy chest, he new that his face was completely red and didn't wanted that Mizuki's teasing spoiled the happiness that he was feeling.

'_I wish that we could stay like this forever.'_ He though. But as he realised what he had just desired, he suddenly pushed Mizuki's away that looked to the angel with a confused look.

"Oh, I am okay now… Don't worry." Yuuta answered the question that Mizuki's blue eyes demanded. He returned to his previews position, next to Mizuki.

'_What am I thinking…__He is going to die in a few months, I cannot attach to him…'_

He looked up to the show, the girls were almost naked, it was about to end.

'_If that happens, his death will be the small of my problems.'_

One of the dancers, a red haired one, spotted Mizuki and smiled, the show had ended at a few minutes and she was dressed in casual clothing, running towards the guy.

"It has been sometime since we last saw! What have you been doing." She asked, kissing him on the cheek. Yuuta made a jealously look that even his own self didn't noticed.

"Oh… you know… business here and there… I am always occupied." He made his typical teasing smile "Why? Missing me?"

"Oh please… I only do it to get your money! Although I must admit that I love hearing you screaming and begging me to stop."

"In your dreams, like you could make me scream." Mizuki laughed, starting to walk with the dancer towards the door.

Yuuta was too shock to follow them for a moment. The conversation that they had…

'_Could she be… a prostitute?'_

He heard the door to shut, awakening from his thoughts, reminding him to follow the couple.

"So… were did we ended last time?" asked the red girl with a big naughty smile, she was walking right next to Mizuki, in the place that was usually occupied by the angel that saw himself in the back of the couple, felling completely left out.

"I think that you were about to surrender to me…" She laughed at his sentence "Begging me not to take your toy."

"Oh, come on… I know that I love it, but I wouldn't exactly beg for him."

Yuuta looked to Mizuki with anger. He wished that he could punch his face until it was black, but he forced to stay calm.

Mizuki's looked over his shoulder. He saw the angel with a pretty upset expression.

'_Jealous of not getting the attention'_ He smiled to himself _'Let's make the little angel suffer a little more'_

Mizuki putted his arm around the girl shoulder.

"You might get a cold, let me warm you."

The girl giggled.

"Always so considerate, Mizuki kun…"

He looked again over his shoulder and made his teasing smile to Yuuta, which carried a very furious face… all the way to his house.

Yuuta almost felt like hitting his head on the wall when Mizuki took a deck of cards and started to play with the girl.

The "toy" that he had talked about, had been in fact a teddy bear that belonged to the girl, apparently she was a childhood friend, called Anna, that spent some nights in his house to play and relax in the company of each other, but their relation was of pure friendship, as Yuuta easily noticed later.

'_I am such an idiot'_ Though Yuuta for the eleventh time _'How could I let him tease me like that.'_

"Ahah!" Shouted the girl, with enthusiasm "Eat this!"

She showed her cards, with a triumphant look. But Mizuki maintained his smile.

"Oh, I won again" He shown his cards, and the girl thrown a pillow at his face.

"Grr, don't make that smile… makes me want to squeeze you to death."

But the encounter had proven fortunate, as Mizuki couldn't shut up Anna that talked a lot about the past of them.

"The nuns of the orphanage had constantly asked about you… They are concerned that you have become a workaholic because of your good will." Commented Anna.

"It's called "paying back" they were the ones that paid my education, so I'm returning the favour." He responded coldly, trying to cut the subject, looking to me at the side of his eye.

But Anna was rather in a past mood.

"You continue the same kid that helped everyone without telling." She smiled "That's my little adoptive brother."

"Strange… I don't remember being adopted" he looked to Yuuta with an annoyed look, becoming even more annoyed with the commoved smile that angel had.

"Oh please… You were the one that said that you would be there for me like the brother when my real one died…" she looked at the floor for one moment, with sorrowful eyes "You really helped me back there… if hadn't supported me… I could…"

"Oh please…" Mizuki played with his hair, looking annoyed "I use you like I use everybody else… You are a good spy to the competition of my company. No one can put a chef slipping every business that he has like you, your only pay is to be with me sometimes to play these silly games and talk a little, which come rather cheap."

"Yes, you can put the mask of "I am an evil man" to the others and fool them… But I know you since the orphanage…" she paused "And know that you have a caring heart, although you refuse to show it."

Mizuki putted cold eyes when she said that, smiling with evilness.

"I'm an evil man, but if you want to think that I am not its fine by me.'

The game went on, but it started to become late.

"Well, look at the time… it's time to hit the sack." Mizuki looked at the time, sounding happy about not talking about the past anymore "I still have work tomorrow"

"Oh… okay…" she seemed disappointed.

Mizuki accompanied her to the room next to him.

'_So the other room is for her...'_

"Oh… by the way… I have been told that I started to develop a talking somnambulism… don't worry if you hear me talking okay." The human added as he walked towards his room.

"As if… I sleep like a rock when I am here." She closed the door saying a weak good night before closing the door.

Mizuki entered and closed the door of his room.

And received a flying pillow on his face.

"You big idiot! Why didn't you told me that she wasn't… oh gosh! You big moron!! You!!" Yuuta was flying to one side and another with two more pillows in both hands. Mizuki smiled.

"Sorry, it's not everyday that you see a angel having indecent though…" Mizuki avoided the second pillow "You are truly funny to tease Yuuta"

"And why do you try to make people think that you are a bad guy… you are such a… moron!"

"But I am a bad guy…People who don't believe in it are the morons…nfu"

Yuuta was about to make a direct attack to Mizuki, but the guy saw it coming and caught both is arms, immobilizing him against the floor.

The angel looked to the human, as hypnotized by the dark blue tone, Mizuki's eyes changed while they were being observed. Such a look in the blue eyes, looking so caring, he had never saw that expression on them… What was he thinking? What was he seeing in his grey eyes?

Mizuki was admiring the love expressed in the grey vivid eyes of the angel. Smiling, he came closer to the angel's face, his hand left the angel's arm and played with his companion hair.

Yuuta couldn't breath at this moment, as the human mouth approached his left ear.

"I love you, Yuuta… I am in love with you, my little angel."

Yuuta's eyes filled with tears, both of sadness and joy, as he let the other guy kiss his mouth.

He closed his eyes. Tasting Mizuki's mouth to the full…

'_Don't know what is going to be my punishment, but at least I will have one happy moment to remember__ when I face my near ending future.'_

**Try to not think about the many errors of the fic,**

**This is one of the best fics I ever made, hope everyone is enjoying so much reading it as I was writing it.))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The warning.

The first thing that Yuuta's felt when he woke up in the morning was the smooth and warm skin of Mizuki against his cloths, making his body, his arms were completely warped around Mizuki's neck and the businessman arms were around the others chest. His face was smiling with the most happiest and tranquil smile that Yuuta had ever seen him doing, his cheek against the other backbone. Yuuta smiled and tried to release himself, but the others arm were so closely tighten to his chest that he was almost unable to move. So he simply stared to the happy face of his companion, thinking about the events of the past night. After the kissing the businessman had carried Yuuta on his arms, kissing him passionately, Yuuta had token of the others white shirt while he was being carried, they had lean down and…

'_Nothing else happened!! Mizuki fell asleep after it!'_ Yuuta looked towards the lover with a mist of disappointment and relief…

'_Well, it's not that I didn't do a crime anyway… We could have as well gone all the way since we were at it.'_

Yuuta noticed his own thoughts and laughed, his vision of things sure had changed. He played with Mizuki's hair, remembering the businessman habit of curling it even more.

'_Even if my punishment is big, I don't have regrets…'_

He hugged the other guy.

'_Never will…'_ he promised.

But then, the warmth suddenly disappeared… Mizuki wasn't there, he wasn't there anymore, and he didn't know where he was.

'_Where… am I?' _He thought, taking a look at his surroundings, he detected Mizuki's old building a few kilometres from him, he was above the street flying in the air.

'_How did I…'_

"I bought you here." He heard a voice say in his back, he turned and to his surprise the archangel was in his front, looking terribly sad, his normally perfect beautiful face had some wrinkles on it… He had been the face of a preoccupied person.

"Archangel!" Yuuta bowed to his superior and the person that he looked up to.

The archangel didn't say a thing anymore, he had a serious face and looked determined, came closer to the subordinate.

And hugged him, Yuuta stayed looking in shock towards the blue sky, the other angel was holding him and at the same time started to speak to him.

"I am so sorry Yuuta kun… I am so so sorry…" His voice trembled a little, it was the first time that Yuuta had saw the older angel so concerned in his life, he felt extremely guilty.

But, he wasn't the person to hold back… He knew perfectly why the older angel had come, and he was going to fight to defend himself against his crime.

He pushed the archangel away from him.

"Don't be… It was my decision to do it and not yours, and I am not regretful of my actions." He looked serious to the superior returned him with an impassive face, the face that had official things to take care of.

"I wasn't sent here, yet. I made things move more slowly so that you and I could have time to prepare a way to defend you…"

Yuuta looked to the superior, he felt grateful to the older angel for his show of concern, and what he said to him almost broke his heart. But he had to say it. This was his decision and he wasn't going back on it.

"No… I am going to stay with Mizuki until he dies, even if it cost me my soul. I will not go away, this is where I want to stay." He hardened his face so that he wouldn't cry towards the archangel that although he didn't show he had a feeling of betrayal, and Yuuta was feeling it.

But the archangel let go of his friendly eyes and looked towards Yuuta with determination.

"Yuuta, you are young and you don't really know the human… You don't really know anything about him or his past… Your feelings aren't real…"

"They are real!" Yuuta shouted to the archangel "As real that they hurt! If I don't stay by his side, I don't want to exist at all!"

He finally gave up and one tear dropped in his face and fell towards the long distant ground. But he didn't hold back. The older angel looked now with a grave face.

"If you think that they are real, then they will survive the truth about him and his past." He got closer to Yuuta with his hand opened towards him "When you have understood, come back to the upper world and talk to me, I will always be waiting for you."

Yuuta felt his head become weightless, as he became to be pulled out by a strange strength, everything became black.

"You have until the night to come back to us… If not… you will leave the earth by force…"

The archangel said in the blank, then the light came.

He was looking to the blue sky of a shiny day, there was little clouds and the sun was a little to the left. It should be around 11 a.m.

'_Where am I?'_ Yuuta's got up, he had been lead back in the ground. He looked around and realised that he was on a playground. But there was no one there on the time being, the toys were abandoned at the wing.

Then, he heard a sound.

"Plock, plock" it was the sound of a tennis ball, someone was playing tennis… Somewhere…

Yuuta elevated his body, flying in the air with his wings, at some high, he discovered to kids playing in a near tennis court. One of then was surprisingly familiar to Yuuta.

'_It can't be…'_ Yuuta flown closer, floating parallel with the tennis court _'It's… Mizuki!'_

He recognised the curly with purple reflections hair and the vivid dark blue eyes, he hadn't changed much, but it looked like he had 10 years old or so… His presently well built body had been replaced with skinny arms and legs, he was a slim and tinny kid, and was playing against and adversary that was a lot bigger than him, about 16 years old and had some muscles on his body. But apparently size wasn't everything, as Mizuki made the ball go to the opposite side of the adversary, that tried to catch it, without a chance.

"40-love" shouted the young Mizuki, with his big triumphant smile "You are losing again, Rudolf nii san."

The older boy laughed, amused.

"Looks like I am not a match for you in tennis…" He looked to a watch that he had on "And apparently you win this time, we have to get back…"

Mizuki looked to the ground, looking disappointed.

"Do we have to… It's only one more point…" He muttered "You have been always busy with your work and I don't have anyone else that worthy opponent to me."

The older boy went towards him, rubbing his hair with both hands.

"You are getting a little cocky… I would love to see you lose…"

Mizuki escaped from the treatment of the older guy and laughed.

"nfufu, as that was possible..."

"I simply wished that you spent so much time working in your homework as you do at tennis."

"Oh, please…" Mizuki walked ahead of the other guy, leaving the court "As if I needed, I can pass easily without having to study."

"You could be the best student if you just studied a little…"

"What's the point, I want to be a professional tennis player anyway…" He ran ahead the older guy "But why such a speech, Rudolf san? You are doing well and you hadn't good grades either…"

Rudolf looked to the ground, like avoiding the look of Mizuki.

"I am fine, but my dreams are taking long to be fulfilled, if I had tried harder, you and Anna could be already living with me and…"

Mizuki laughed.

"No worry, we can wait… besides, I think Anna likes a guy that goes on our class and…"

"What!! My sister is too young for…"

Yuuta again was involved in black… this time it was a little longer. So he had the time to think about what he had seen.

'_This is Mizuki's past, so his dream was to become a tennis player… No wonder he likes the sport so much…His confidence didn't really changed over the years it seams.. '_

'_If I recall… He was in an orphanage with Anna… This Rudolf guy… He said he was Anna's brother…'_

Yuuta's opened his eyes, violently, putting his hand on his mouth.

'_Anna said that her brother had died!!'_

And again, the light came.

He was now floating on a room, with six bunks, three on each side, and Mizuki was lining down on the second of the left, on the upper bed. Reading a newspaper, alone.

Yuuta came closer to see what he was reading.

'Drug dealing…'

Mizuki was reading about several people caught on drug dealing, there had been several individuals involved but the hideout hadn't been discovered yet.

He took a paper out of his pillow. It was a surrounding map, that had several red crosses on it, he wrote a note on the left side of the map.

_Too distant to be the hideout, the drug dealers caught were too stupid to be a big operation._

Mizuki smiled towards the map.

"I getting closer, soon I will catch them and win the ticket to get away from the orphanage…nfufu" he muttered.

"What! That's dangerous! Are you an idiot?" Yuuta shouted, astonished, but Mizuki wasn't able to ear him.

Engulfed by the black, this time he came back to a dark street, in a rainy stormy night. Mizuki was looking to an old warehouse, that looked abandoned, he ran towards a public phone.

"Police? Yes, I discovered the hideout of the gang… please, you got to help me…" Mizuki faked a distress voice "It's on…"

Several police cars came, as well as video cameras and the reporters. There was a lot of noise…

"POLICE, YOU ARE SORROUNDED!"

Several individuals started to run from the warehouse. But the police was catching them all… A small figure than the rest of them was caught, but the police hadn't secured him well, and the silhouette not only break lose of the guy, but had stolen his gun.

Mizuki looked to the individual, the lights of the policemen cars were directed to the fugitive zone, the gun was pointed to the previews owner. Mizuki's face became blank.

"Rudolf!!" He shouted to the older guy that was pointing a gun. He looked skinner and older than the last time that Mizuki had saw him, he looked to the little boy, starting to cry.

"I am so sorry, Mizuki… I only wanted to have enough money to give Little Anna and you a good home…" His tears became more fluent "I am so sorry…I love both of you so much…"

A policeman that was by Mizuki's side pointed his gun towards Rudolf, Mizuki only realised what was happening after it was too late.

"NOOO!!" Mizuki shouted, but it was too late, the gun fired, and Rudolf was falling towards the muddy floor. The little boy was running towards the guy that had been like a brother to him.

Yuuta had his hands on his face, looking horrified to the scene, Mizuki cried hugged to the older guy's face, with his hands and face covered in blood. The policeman tried to pull him off from the corpse, but Mizuki refused to let go Rudolf.

"It's my fault! It's my fault! I am so sorry Rudolf nii san… Please don't die! I promise that I will have the best grades, I will try harder… I will never disappoint you again so please don't die!! RUDOLF NII SAN!!!"

Yuuta was crying with Mizuki, he changed in time again, nuns were praying, a bunch of kids from several ages were all dressed in black, towards a coffin. Mizuki got up of his seat, about to make his farewell to the dead, Anna was by his side.

"You were the only person on this world that I though that was my equal, and… I killed you…" Mizuki looked to the coffin "… you had a good heart and loved me and Anna more than anything, I am the one that was rotten inside... So... Why did you died so pure and I stayed alive, nii-san? I will never agre with your thoughts... but… I will use my life to make it come true what you wanted to accomplish in life and weren't able to because of me… I will… take care of Anna the best way I can… but…I will not make your supid mistake, I'll live only for myself, I'll love only myself, I'll never love another being to the point of killing myself for them…that's who I am... and I will live as I am..." Mizuki started to cry, Anna had long and red hair, and her eyes were filled with tears has she embraced the boy of the same stature.

"It's not your fault!! Mizuki, Rudolf wouldn't want you too think this… It's not your fault!!!"

Yuuta was brought back…

He was looking to the archangel, that wasn't smiling like he normally was.

"Decide well, and don't forget that he is still thinking that he is the culprit of his best friend death…and the promise he broke to be with you… Imagine how he will stay if something happens to the one he loves."

Yuuta was crying. The words of the archangel were pouncing on his head, his heart was hurting like it had never hurt before.

Yuuta was walking, there was no destiny on his footsteps, ignoring the people and cars that he passed thru. He tried to think, but his mind could only see the little boy hugged to the older guy, covered in blood saying "sorry" repeatedly.

And then, another picture came to his mind, a picture of the present Mizuki hugged to his body, saying "sorry" repeatedly to his lifeless corpse.

'_If I continue to disobey the orders of the superiors… I will be erased for sure… I wasn't thinking about how would Mizuki fell about it if I…'_

He looked towards the sky, with his face humid in his tears.

"RUDOLF YOU BIG JERK!!! IF YOU WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT THEM YOU SHOULD HAD TRYIED TO WIN MONEY BY AN HONEST WAY!! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WERE FOUNDED OUT!?" Yuuta shouted, not expecting a reply, just trying to erase some of his confusion.

Then, he had a déjà vu feeling, has he suddenly heard a familiar sound.

"Plock, Plock"

'_Tennis…'_ Yuuta walked rapidly towards the sound direction. It came from a school, there were several courts display on his front has he passed the gate and turned the main building. There were young boys, dressed on a white shorts and white jacket with a brown thick line on it.

And a familiar name was on the side of the tennis club uniform.

"St. Rudolf!!" he read.

'_It can't be…'_

He walked a little on the school, it had a dormitory, and some other clubs, but there were a lot of attention towards the tennis. Girls went towards the club when their classes ended to support the guys on it. Yuuta continued walking.

He found himself on the back wall of the school. There was a black stone with inscriptions on it.

_This school was built in Memory of Rudolf-nii-san, my best friend that died because of his good intentions and wrong methods, his biggest dream was someday to built a school were everyone had the best education, could play sports and learn a lot, so that one day everyone has the opportunity to be someone and have their dreams come true, despite of their status or parents…_

_That his dream prevail even in death and may I someday forgive myself of not had understood his own problems… Until then I will continue making his dreams and my own dreams come true._

_Hope to someday find that thing that he worked so hard to protect... And understand why did he gave his life for me..._

'_This is… It was Mizuki who built this school!!'_ The angel concluded _'He said… "And understand why did he gave his life for me…"'_

He walked back, turning around, running until his foots were on the air and his wings catching the wind.

'_I… understand now… Why he was putted on the "complicated situation"'_ The angel flown as quickly has he could towards Mizuki's home, it was already noon.

Mizuki had spent the day looking for his beloved angel, he had for the first time in all his work years had took the day off. He arrived at the noon exhausted and sad.

'_Where could that guy's be?'_ Mizuki played with his hair _'Could he have got in trouble because of… me.'_

He looked to the window. Laughing sadly.

'_Looks like I continue to make the same mistakes as the past…'_ His heart was hurting, but he was incapable of crying since the funeral of his best friend.

'_At least I will die in two more mo__nths or so… I won't cause more misfortune around me…'_ he looked to the floor _'Even when I try to do some good it always turns out like this… I am a rotten weed after all.'_

A white silhouette floated in his front, silently landing on the floor. The businessman turned his face to the newcomer, smiling with relief.

"Missing me?" asked Yuuta, smiling, Mizuki made his cocky face as usual, but the angel had known the answer from his first reaction.

"As if…" Mizuki got up, patting the angel in the head, he was about to turn his face towards the angel, but Yuuta hugged Mizuki suddenly that the human was unable to move.

"Mizuki, you are not the culprit…" Yuuta's face buried itself on the humans chest "You are not the culprit for doing what you want and you are not responsible for other people actions!"

Mizuki's face froze, he looked down to the angel.

"You… know?"

"I was told, because my superior came to warn me that I am gonna be judge by my faults, angels are forbidden by law to interact with humans at an emotional level and I am the first to overcome that barrier, I will be severely punished and probably erased for this crime." Yuuta talked very quickly, so that Mizuki didn't had the time to argue "But… I DO NOT REGRET IT! No matter the consequences that this brings upon me this is my will, If I had another chance, I would do it all over again, because my life and myself became sense since you arrived."

Yuuta finally leaved the chest and looked to the human, that had an astonished look.

"So… Mizuki… no matter what happens… Please, do not think that it is your fault… respect my will as you respect your own... because my soul will be terribly sad if you remember me as a sin that you made."

Mizuki looked to Yuuta, he wasn't able to speak, but something happened to his body that answered to Yuuta.

Mizuki's eyes started to drop tears. His hands came to his eyes, not believing that it was possible… But the tears continued against his will.

Yuuta kissed his humid face.

"It's okay, you can cry all you want." He said, letting the man hug him and cry on his shoulder, for the many years that he had been unable to cry.

Mizuki mummured a phrase, but his voice was too low for yuuta to hear it.

"I understand now... Rudolf-nii"

And then, it came the night.

**((okay, last chapter next… Hope everyone is liking it, please ignore the possible english mistakes of the fic... I perfectly know that my writting stinks.))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Destined to be together.

Mizuki as finally able to stop crying later that night, his head hurt because of so many years without dropping a single tear. Yuuta suggested him to take a shower.

"Would you want to go with me, I think that I am still needing care." Smiled Mizuki, sounding more like the businessman that Yuuta knew, that made the angel smile with joy.

"Not this time… go ahead that I will make you something to eat…"

Mizuki made a disappointed face and went to the bathroom. Yuuta laughed happily, going to the kitchen.

'_Now… let's see… what can I make for him__? Well, maybe something light, a salad for example…'_

Yuuta went to fetch a knife and was preparing to go to the fridge when he felt something pulling him in the opposite direction. At first he didn't understood what was going on… But when he looked in the back he understood.

The thing that he had been afraid was occurring, his own wings had gained life and was pulling him towards the wall, flapping to carry him.

He grabbed the wall, but it was almost useless… he was almost at the wall that would go to the outside.

Then an idea stroke in his head, it was his only chance. But at the same time…

'_I have no choice!'_ He shouted to himself, as he elevated the knife that he had on the spare left hand and… stroke his right wing.

The pain of the first cut made him see stars, but he didn't back it up. Pulling it up, ripping of his right wing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He shouted, as his right wing ended on the floor. Mizuki came running from the room with a towel on his cincture. He opened his eyes to his full and shouted.

"YUUTA!!" he ran towards the angel, covered in blood and with his own wing next to him. Yuuta let go of the knife as he looked to Mizuki and smiled.

"Looks like I won't be able to fly again…" he fainted in his lovers arms, starting to fell dizzy from all the action that had occurred, questioning how much was the time that he had left.

When Yuuta regain conscience he noticed that he wasn't bleeding anymore, he felt the soft blankets of Mizuki's bed on his skin. His other wing wasn't there, and his white cloths of guardian angel had vanished. He looked right, and saw Mizuki sit on the tip of the bed. Has he felt movement, Mizuki turned his face to Yuuta, looking relief.

"What… happened?" The ex-angel asked.

"You fainted, and after that a light came out of your wings and cloths, and both of them disappeared in the air… Your body was the only things left."

"The things that made me an angel… they will not take long to come and get me…" Yuuta muttered, sitting on the bed, naked.

Mizuki's hand went to the ex-angels face.

"Do you still do not regret it…" He asked, looking painfully towards Yuuta, that smiled happily.

"Not a chance, do you?" he asked to Mizuki, but instead of an answer, he received a soft kiss in the mouth. Looking directly in his eyes.

"Nope…"

Mizukis body went towards the bed, taking the blankets that covered the angels body, the body that he had yet to see. It was beautiful as he had imagined, his white skin, his detailed body, he loved every part of it. Yuuta wasn't minding the touching at all, as he let himself go to Mizuki explore him, while at it, the angel was removing Mizuki's cloths, exploring himself the others body.

Then, Mizuki´s mouth arrived to his most sensitive part, liking it, massaging it, Yuuta was having a "hard" time to contain himself, as he was discovering new sensation on his lover hand.

At the same time he started to fell Mizuki's fingers on his back, starting to opening an entrance, he was feeling pain, but, at the same time pleasure, as he felted Mizuki's body heat all over him.

He let himself go, as his fluids went away. The third finger was already on his hole, the businessman took them off carefully, he didn't wanted to hurt hi loved one, but at the same time wanted to become one with him.

It went, Yuuta screamed, it was hurting, but Mizuki hugged him strongly for him to calm down, the pain was passing and he was starting to fell good, the feeling of having the human inside of him was unique, and made him hug his lover.

"I love you, Mizuki…" he said, as they came together.

The sun was going up, and Mizuki was trying to find in his closet some cloths for the angel to dress, but every time that he took of a piece of cloth from it, he thought about something erotic involving the angel and ended putting it again.

"Please! I will just dress your shirt and boxers!" Yuuta gave up, fetching the cloths that his lover had used in the previews day. Has he dressed them, he felt the strong smell of Mizuki's aftershave. A sensation of warm invaded his body.

"What?" Mizuki asked at his front, looking to Yuuta with a teasing smile, as he saw the ex-angel become red.

"Nothing…" Yuuta walked to the kitchen, but he was hugged by the human in the middle way.

"I am very happy, Yuuta" Mizuki said in his back "You made me the happiest person in the world."

Yuuta blushed from the confession, but smiled happily.

But his smile faded, as he saw two angels, waiting for him in the kitchen.

A tear fell from his left eye, they had came for him… Now there was really no solution.

"Mizuki…" He called, but the human had the same expression as him, looking to the angels.

"I will not let you go…" he affirmed.

One of the angels pointed a finger at him, Mizuki's body became cold, Yuuta released himself from the hug in panic and looked to him.

"I just paralyzed him, so that we didn't have any troubles…" The angel said "We will hold your arms and take you to heaven, where you will be judge from the crimes that you committed, since your wings are no longer…"

Yuuta looked to Mizuki, there really wasn't any way out.

"Can I just say goodbye to him?" He asked.

"I will give you two minutes." The other angel said.

Yuuta hugged the frozen body of the human, kissing him.

"No matter what happens, I love you and I have no regrets… goodbye Mizuki…"

A tear fell from Mizukis eye, but he wasn't able to move.

"Time to go…" The angels said, as each one of them grabbed one of Yuuta's arms and flapped their wings, going thru the wall and leaving the froze human behind… But something unexpected happened when they left.

Yuuta was being carried in the sky, looking to each street saying goodbye to everything.

But a familiar voice shouted from the ground.

"YUUUUTAAAA!!!!" he heard, as he looked to the ground he saw Mizuki running on the street, trying desperately catching him.

But, he didn't saw the green light on the street, a car was passing at some speed.

"MIZUKI!!!" Yuuta shouted, as he saw Mizuki being hit by the car, his body flown hitting three times, ending on the ground, covered in blood, Yuuta struggled to release himself, the angels were both shocked, as they weren't believing that the human had broke the paralyze, and had ran after them, they went down with Yuuta, that when he saw himself free ran towards Mizuki.

"Mizuki!! MIZUKI!! Wake up!!!!" Mizuki's eyes were numb, his life was almost extinguished "You…"

Yuuta started to cry over Mizuki's body, his blood was on his face and hands, as he hugged his face.

Mizuki's hand went for his face, caring it.

"Now… I don't have regrets" Mizuki said, losing his life in the next minute.

"MIZUKI!!!" Yuuta's sight became clouded in his tears, as he refused to let his lover go.

After two hours, the angels carried his almost lifeless body towards heavens, his tears continued to flow endlessly.

The judgement time finally arrived, to Yuuta there was no fear or pain anymore, after several days he had been in a confined room, he had over come the lost.

'_At least, he said that he was happy…'_ Yuuta thought, smiling with calm _'Now is time to face my judgement._

_But I wished that I could know what happened to his soul.'_

To his surprise, the one that was to carry his fate and punishment was his friend, the archangel, he felt relief for seeing his friends face, although he had a serious and cold expression.

The judgement was beginning.

"Angel Yuuta" called the archangel, without looking to his friend.

"Present" Yuuta answered.

"Do you know the crimes that you have committed?"

"Yes, I am aware of it."

"Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?"

"No… I haven't."

"Very well, then I will say your faults and the punishment."

He took of a long paper, and started to read it.

"Angel Yuuta, guardian angel number 108899, you have committed crimes of interacting emotionally with a human, disobeying orders and having rejected the wings that were given to you. For this crimes, you have tanned your soul and no longer have the right to return to be an angel."

Yuuta had his face towards his feats, as he expected the order of his erase.

"However…"

Yuuta looked towards the archangel, that was smiling.

"Your actions were made out of love, not of negative feelings, so… The decision was to give another chance to your soul."

Yuuta looked astonished to the archangel.

"What do you mean?" he asked, almost breathless.

"You are sentenced to reincarnate again in the human world, your memories will be cleaned and you will start again with a cleared soul.

"What?!!" Yuuta shouted, not believing in the words that the older angel was saying.

A light came from his body, as his soul started to be cleaned.

"If I were you I would hurry… Your friend is already there!" Shouted the arch angel to Yuuta "The chance to meet a single soul in the human world is very low… But knowing you as I know you… I am sure that you two will see each other again."

Yuuta smiling, letting his tears flow on his face.

"Thank you! Archangel… thank you so much"

"Don't worry, I will go with you to the human world, you can thank me there… although both of us will not remember ever had been angels." The archangels body illuminated "See you later, my little brother…But I will delay your arrive to the human world so I can be in it first."

The archangel body vanished, smiling, as his soul became empty of memories and his name was craved on it.

_Syusuke Fuji_

Yuuta was going to see St. Rudolf school for the first time, although his decision had been made.

'_I am tired of being known as Syusukes brother… At least on this school I will no longer need to live with him.'_

He passed thought the tennis club, looking to the courts, there were some members playing in there, a good occasion to see their tennis.

A guy captivated his attention, as he looked to him smashing the ball to the opposite side that the adversary was on.

"Game and set" he heard a student say "Mizuki advance"

His eyes looked to the senpai that had won the match, he couldn't take his eyes blue dark eyes and curly purple reflexes, he had been the one that made him join in the tennis club and that school at a few days ago.

The senpai noticed his observation, and smiled teasingly, Yuuta blushed a little.

'_Why am I looking so much a__t him… He will think I am weird.'_

The senpai walked towards him.

"So decided to join?" he asked with a indecipherable smile.

Another guy walked towards him "What's your name?"

"Yuuta Fuji…"

Yuuta expected the usual "Oh, Fuji Syusuke little brother…". But to his surprise, the senpai extended his hand, cutting the other guy possible commentary and said:

"Welcome to St. Rudolf Yuuta kun." Yuuta looked surprised to the senpai "Would you like to have a match with me?"

Yuuta shook the senpai hand, smiling.

"Sure, I would love too"

'_Maybe this is what the sis calls "fateful encounter"'_ Yuuta thought, as he went to the court with Mizuki, but… what were those feelings that he was having, as if he knew the senpai from long ago.

"Please take care of me from now on Mizuki-san." Yuuta said before they started the match, promising himself that he would not leave this person side no matter what.

THE END

**((thanks for everyone that read this fic, hope everyone liked it'' this is the reason why I cannot say this is an AU.**

**Dedicated to all the fans of PoT in Portugal, especial to Donella, nessi and Deetsukino that were the firsts to read it.**

**You could say... if I ever make another fic of this couple... it will be always a sequel of this one... for me this love is beautiful because although Mizuki makes a lot of mistakes, and has a lot of flaws, Yuuta will always forgive him and never left him... So he is in prince of tennis still an angel too me, falling in Mizuki's cold and calculative attitude.**

**anyway, it's the end let's not give more grammar mistakes XDDD))**


End file.
